


Vegas Lights

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, roasting marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix shivered against the cold and hugged Locus' green hoodie closer to his body. It was way too big, it ended at the middle of his thighs and he could easily use the sleeves to whack either Wash or Locus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Lights

Felix shivered against the cold and hugged Locus' green hoodie closer to his body. It was way too big, it ended at the middle of his thighs and he could easily use the sleeves to whack either Wash or Locus.

He watched in slight exasperation as Wash struggled to keep a decent fire going in their backyard's fire pit. Locus stood in the grass, holding armfuls of fireworks and other flammable materials. Felix had dragged piles of blankets and pillows out to their paving slabs so they could watch the fireworks and roast marshmallows in comfort.

"Weren't you supposed to be a boy scout or some shit?" Felix scoffed as Wash growled in frustration. His boyfriend glanced up at him and Felix could barely see his green eyes narrow in annoyance through the dark.

Helping himself to one of the beers in their cooler, Felix sat down on the cold ground next to Wash. He sipped at his drink, watching as Wash finally managed to catch a piece of wood on fire. Before long, the fire was roaring and Felix's face was feeling warm.

"Hah. Told you that I could do it," Wash bragged, a look of triumph on his face.

Felix hummed in response and leaned over to give Wash a congratulatory kiss. Wash happily kissed back, a smile on his lips. He tasted like orange juice, just like he always did. Felix poked him in the ribs to get Wash to move away and bent over to pick something up.

Carefully tearing open the bag of marshmallows, Felix grabbed a couple from the bag. He scooted over to Wash and shifted himself onto his lap. Wash didn't protest, he just wrapped his arms around Felix and rested his chin on the top of Felix's head.

Felix shoved one of the marshmallows that were in his hand at Wash. Wash rolled his eyes, but ate the sticky marshmallow anyways. Felix popped one into his own mouth, loving the taste of sugar on his tongue. Out of the three of them, Felix had the biggest sweet tooth. He barely noticed as Wash pulled one of the blankets over them, taking extra care to make sure that Felix was covered by it.

Locus wandered back over, his dark hair slipping out of the loose bun. "They're set up."

"Finally. I could've done both of these things in half the time it took you two idiots to do," Felix smirked playfully.

Locus and Wash both rolled their eyes, knowing that Felix was teasing. He would've given up on the project long ago. Locus sat down on the edge of their blanket, trying to avoid the cold paving slabs. Wash offered him a marshmallow and Locus reluctantly took it, making a face at its sweetness.

"Dumbasses, we need a few to actually roast." Felix smacked Wash's hand away from the bag. He leaned over to his pile of stuff that he had brought outside and grabbed the two metal forks so they could actually roast the marshmallows.

Felix stuck a few marshmallows on the end of both of the forks and handed one of them to Locus, who immediately stuck it in the fire. Wash shared one with Felix, reaching around him to reach the fire. Felix just leaned back into Wash's warmth and snuggled into Locus' hoodie even more.

Locus' marshmallows caught fire and he lazily pulled them out. He took his sweet time to blow out the fire. Felix scoffed at that. "Of course you like your marshmallows all burnt up."

"They taste the best that way," Locus said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Felix shook his head and frowned at his boyfriend. "Nah. Cooked to perfection, so that they're golden brown is the best way."

Both of them looked to Wash. Whenever they had an argument or a problem, they would always go to Wash for the third opinion.

He shrugged, a small smile on his face. "You're both wrong. They're best when they're just barely warm."

"Well, it's been nice dating you two," Felix joked. He moved to stand up, but was stopped by Wash catching his wrist and pulling him back down into his lap. Felix grinned at him, then made him pull the fork away from the fire. He grabbed two of the more brown ones and let Wash have the barely cooked marshmallow.

For a moment, there was only the sounds of crickets chirping. Felix, who had never been one for silence, sighed loudly. "What time is it?"

Locus checked his phone while Wash and Felix emptied the marshmallow bag. "Eleven fifty," he answered.

"Can we start the fireworks?" Felix bounced up from Wash's lap.

Locus stood as well and nodded. "Sure, you two stay here."

As Locus went inside to go get a lighter, Felix opened another drink. Wash arranged a pile of blankets and pillows on their paving slabs to make a comfortable place for them to watch the show.

"Do you want a beer, Wash?" Felix offered from the cooler.

When Wash hesitated, Felix handed him one anyways. "Come on, loser. It's New Years Eve, you're supposed to drink. It's bad enough that I'm missing parties to hang out with you two dorks."

"Admit it, you're having fun." Wash smiled at him and took a sip from the open drink.

Felix shrugged. "I never said that I wasn't."

Locus came out of their house, a lighter in his hand. Felix dropped down onto the comfortable pile of pillows and blankets that Wash had made. Wash sat down next to him, his legs crossed. Felix leaned against him, his head resting on Wash's shoulder.

Locus bent over and carefully messed around with something that Wash and Felix couldn't see. He jumped back and rushed to the paving slabs. A few seconds later, a shower of sparks went up into the sky. Felix barely noticed as Locus took a stop next to him, wrapping an arm around Felix's shoulders.

As the small fireworks went off in a flash of color, Locus nudged them both to get their attention. "Ten seconds to midnight."

Felix grinned and pulled Locus into a kiss. Wash counted down in the background, letting them know when the New Year started. Once he got to zero, Felix broke away from Locus and turned to Wash. They kissed happily for a few more seconds, then Locus pulled Felix off of Wash so that he could get his turn.

Felix laughed and held up his half full drink in a mock toast. "Here's to another year with you two idiots."


End file.
